


Home is Where the Camwhore Is

by corellianrogue



Series: A Step to the Left of Reality [10]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Homesickness, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellianrogue/pseuds/corellianrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could have all the fans in the world and it still wouldn’t be enough. Especially not when they were half-way around the world and no one seemed to notice they were gone. Set during JYJ’s first US showcase tour, with attendant lawsuit issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Camwhore Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 hc_bingo challenge on LJ.

Yoochun groaned, checking his Twitter against his will. Someone had to keep track of what Jaejoong was doing on there, and it definitely wasn’t going to be Junsu.  
  
Where did he get all those cat pictures from, anyway? On his phone? Why post them now? Maybe he’d snuck the cats along in his luggage or something. Yoochun made a mental note to go through them later, just to make sure.  
  
Only 2,000 @mentions since this morning. Must be a slow day for the fans. Maybe they’d all flailed themselves to death over Junsu’s cat pictures.  
  
He made a face. No, that wasn’t nice. Jaejoong would hit him for even thinking it. Junsu would probably just go wide-eyed in distress and tweet a random apology that the fans would assume was aimed at Changmin and Yunho.  
  
Maybe he should tell Junsu that. They hadn’t had any rumors between them in a while.  
  
He dropped the phone on the bed next to him with a sigh, running a hand through his hair and flopping over onto his back. There was a time when he thought that no rumors was a good thing. Of course, there was also a time when he thought he’d happily never come back to America again for any reason. He’d also thought he’d be able to be mostly successful and live a happy life without getting tossed away by any more family members, too. Seems he was wrong on all counts.  
  
He rolled his eyes at himself. That wasn’t fair. It wasn’t Yunho and Changmin’s fault, even if he’d never seen Jaejoong cry so much as he had the last few months and even if he was sure Junsu’s cat collecting was trying to fill some weird void now that Junho was busy and two of the five of them were unreachable.  
  
That was casting blame again, wasn’t it. Well, fine, maybe they deserved it a little bit.  
  
But he was homesick and lonely and he missed his family and his dogs and his own bed that wasn’t a hotel room in a country that made him feel like an insignificant little speck that no one would ever want again, and he didn’t want to BE here, he wanted...  
  
He sat up, dropping his head into his hands. He wanted to be home. Really home. He wanted to stop having to check his email for something that was never going to come. At least Jaejoong couldn’t obsessively check for voicemails here. He’d never been more thankful when management told them all that, no, sorry, their phones wouldn’t get a signal in the US, so they’d have to rent temporary ones instead.  
  
Even if phones in America were weird. But everything in America was weird, and maybe that’s why Jaejoong had pushed so hard about this stupid showcase tour. If everything was weird, how could you be reminded of anything? It was like this was the anti-home.  
  
His phone blinked and it took him a second to realize he still had his Twitter feed open and it had refreshed. It took him an even longer second to realize Jaejoong was posting pictures of who knows what from the living room of the suite. He had just a moment of anxiety while he clicked on the link and waited for it to load to wonder if, maybe, leaving Jaejoong alone out there while he came in to brood had been a slightly less than wonderful idea.  
  
And then the picture loaded and he didn’t have to wonder. He swore at the phone, wondering how long he had until the fans knocked down their door. What kind of idiot tweeted a picture of his room number to thousands of insane fangirl followers?  
  
He was halfway to the door and froze. His kind of idiot. That? That was familiar. He’d laugh if it weren’t about to get them killed. Jaejoong doing stupid shit and Junsu being an obsessed putz was home. They’d just have to wait until the other two members of their personal insane asylum got on board with the new program. How long could it take?  
  
Of course, they needed to still be alive and unmolested for that to happen. He resumed his sprint for the door.  
  
Sometimes ‘home’ still needed a smack upside the head.


End file.
